


Storm

by saramcm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, M/M/M, OT3, Thunderstorms, another shitty title someone help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: "There was something about the sight of electricity ripping through the sky and the loud boom that followed that had always scared Ethan since he was a child."





	

His gasp was followed by a whimper after he was woken up by the booming thunder outside. Ethan stared at his window for a long moment, only to hide under the covers when he saw the flash of light shining through the blinders. A couple of seconds passed before the sound of thunder had him shuddering.

Ethan wasn’t particularly terrified of storms. He was used to strong winds blowing and lots of rain and snow, but thunder--- There was something about the sight of electricity ripping through the sky and the loud boom that followed that had always scared Ethan since he was a child. Back then he thought the thunder sounded like the roaring of a terrible monster coming to get him and he’d hide anywhere he could. Now he knew better, but that didn’t mean the sound wasn’t intimidating.

Reluctantly, Ethan pulled himself out of bed and walked quickly to the hallway where there were no windows. Upon giving it some thought, Ethan decided he’d probably feel better in an open area with the lights on. His phone was in his hand, and maybe he’d find some headphones and watch something on it until the storm passed and he could go back to sleep. Thinking those thoughts and still walking in the relative darkness, Ethan failed to notice Tyler was up and staring curiously at him. When he did notice the tall male, Ethan gasped and jumped to the wall.

“What the fuck, Tyler! Fuckin’ creep!” He accused in a stage whisper, much to Tyler’s further amusement. “The hell are you doing here?”

“The storm woke me up, so I came down here to drink some water. You?”

Ethan didn’t reply. Before he could he saw the light shining through the window of the living room and closed his eyes, bracing himself. The sound of thunder came quicker and louder this time, and Ethan grimaced from it. When he opened his eyes again, Tyler was stretching his arm to reach for the light switch. Still trying to play it cool, Ethan cleared his throat when the light came on. “Uh, yeah. Storm woke me up, too.”

“I bet.” Tyler chuckled softly and Ethan bit the inside of his lower lip. There was fondness behind that chuckle, though, no mockery. “What were you planning on doing?”

Ethan shrugged. “Dunno. Watch some videos until it went away, I guess. Maybe a show.”

“On your own?” Tyler shook his head. “You could have gone looking for me or Mark. Even though he’s probably still sleeping like a rock.”

Ethan chuckled at that and shrugged. “Didn’t wanna wake you guys up.”

“Silly.” Tyler moved in closer and pressed a kiss to Ethan’s forehead. Ethan automatically closed the space between them, pressing against Tyler’s chest. He stayed like that for a moment, his eyes closed. He had no idea it was coming when he heard thunder again, promptly curling his arms tightly around Tyler’s torso. In response Ethan received soft kisses to his temple and gentle hands rubbing his back. “C’mon. Let’s see what Mark’s up to.”

“He’s probably asleep, Tyler.”

“Then he’ll scoot over. His bed’s big enough for the three of us.”

The storm didn’t wake Mark up, but Tyler’s hand on his shoulder shaking him did. He opened his eyes slowly, sleep still clouding his brain. When he became aware that Ethan and Tyler were both in his bedroom, though, his first reaction was concern.

“Somethin’ wrong?”

Tyler simply responding by gesturing for Mark to move more to the side of the bed. Mark obliged, and Ethan sheepishly climbed in with him after Tyler gave him a nudge. Tyler followed, and Mark still stared at them in confusion.

“What---“ The room was illuminated by lightning and thunder clapped along with it. Ethan instantly clung to Mark, and when the latter stared at Tyler he got a nod of confirmation. Mark sighed and nodded back. “Wait, Tyler. Get the blinders, please?” They were wide open, which didn’t seem like it would be of too much help. Tyler glanced at the window and nodded before standing again to close them, then joined them on Mark’s bed again.

This was better. Enveloped in warmth and scents Ethan knew and loved, he felt like his senses were being appeased enough that his tension was starting to leave his body. When he started pulling away from Mark to lay his head on the pillow, Ethan realized his phone had been uncomfortably lodged between the two of them.

“Oh. Sorry,” He chuckled awkwardly, pulling his phone to the pillow by his head. Mark chuckled back and shook his head, then reached behind him to grab his tangled earphones from the nightstand.

“Here. Listen to music, you’ll feel better.”

Ethan grinned and didn’t hesitate before plugging the earphones in and picking a random song. With his eyes closed and the pleasant sound in his ears it was as if there was no storm at all out there.

He vaguely remembered the music stopping and Mark’s gentle hands pulling the earphones out of his ears while Tyler’s arms wrapped tightly around him. Ethan also had a faint recollection of Mark’s lips pressing against the corner of his mouth and the pleasant feeling of Tyler’s steady breaths against his neck.

In the next morning, Ethan confirmed those sweet pieces of his memory hadn’t been a dream. He was also reminded why the three of them sleeping in the same bed was not the best idea.

“Wake up, it’s hot as hell in here!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just an impromptu little thing I thought of because there was a storm outside. I'm simple like that.
> 
> Not proofread as usual. Oops.
> 
> I'm accepting prompts if you have any! Crankiplier, Tythan, or ot3 material (no smut) is all accepted. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are the way to my heart ♥ Thanks for reading!


End file.
